


Daddy Issues

by spocksass



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, Daddy Kink, Fuckery, M/M, Rimming, Star Trek - Freeform, chris is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocksass/pseuds/spocksass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach teases Chris and Chris teases him back, until it goes a bit too far.  Feelings are hurt and then make up sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> for lee. fuck you.

Zach always makes fun of Chris. Whether it is at a bar about his flirting skills or on set about his acting skills, he does it. And Chris knows he’s just kidding. For the most part. On the set of Star Trek: Into Darkness, Zach would constantly make fun of Chris’ character or costume like “Your hair is the color of puke” and it was the worst insults that made Chris laugh the hardest. But for real, Zach wasn’t a very creative person. 

Once he makes a joke about, “Jim has daddy issues,” and Chris snorts and says back, “My character may have daddy issues but if anyone has daddy issues here, it’s you.”

Zach doesn’t really reply he just kind of narrowed his eyes, crosses his arms, and stalks off. Chris curses to himself for being so stupid. Zach’s dad died when he was younger. 

Chris goes to Zach’s trailer later to apologize and when Zach opens the door, he still has his Spock ears on but is wearing a hoodie and sweats. Chris asks him if he can come in and Zach lets him in without a word. 

“Zack, look, I was a dick back there and I’m sorry. I completely forgot your dad had passed and I should have been more courteous to that.”

Zach sighs and shakes his head. Chris opens his mouth to plead but then Zach grins and says, “It’s fine and I appreciate the apology, but you didn’t have to do that. I was kind of over exaggerating. He died when I was seven. I mean I’m not really over it; it isn’t like I don’t miss him. I just don’t have many memories except when I was a kid to miss him for.”

“You shouldn’t have to live with that either way,” Chris says, still feeling guilty.

Zach slaps him lightly. “Shut up about it, okay?”

Chris grins. “You know, I could always be your daddy,” he teases.

Zach chuckles, yet avoids Chris’s eyes. “Who knew you would be into the daddy kink.”

The blond notices something in Zach’s eyes. “Shit, I did the dad thing again, didn’t I? Dammit, I’m a shitty friend, Zach, I am so sorry.”

“Chris, stop it. It isn’t you, it’s me.”

“That’s what people say when they’re breaking up with someone. Are you breaking up with me?” Chris mocks hurt, holding his hand over his chest.

Zach rolls his eyes. “Shut up, we aren’t dating. I don’t even wanna be your boyfriend in the first place.”

Chris scoffs, feeling a little hurt. “Harsh words there, Zachary. It’s because you really don’t do the daddy kink that we aren’t together. Pity,” he sighs, smirking at Zach, “we could have so much fun with that.”

Zach narrows his eyes, his slanted eyebrows and pointed ears making it hard for Chris to take him seriously, but hell, he’s lying if he say’s Zach doesn’t look good in those ears. 

Chris decides to taunt him more, smirking. “Oh, daddy, I need more, please,” he says in his best “sex” voice.

Zach raises an eyebrow. “I really hope you don’t actually sound like that.”

Chris doesn’t know why but he just really finds himself attracted to that damn eyebrow raise.

“Maybe I do? The only way to know for sure is to find out yourself.”

“Chris, that is a terrible way to get someone to fuck you. All you have to do is ask and I’m sure they would be more than willing to.”

“Are you going to ask?”

“No.”

“Then fuck me if I’m wrong, but bonjour is Italian for food, right?”

Zach groans. “God dammit, Chris that just sucks.”

“And so do I.”

“Chris, stop it.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Fuck you”

“You totally should.”

“Are you being serious?”

“Hella.”

“What the fuck does that mean.”

“God dammit, Zachary just kiss me.”

And that’s when Zachary shoves Chris into a chair and kisses him. Not like Prince Charming kissing Cinderella, but more like when a lion finally gets a hold of his prey. There’s biting and teeth and tongue and neither man can say it’s the best kiss they’ve had, but they can both admit it was definitely the most arousing.

Chris moans (mostly for Zach’s benefit) as Zach, still with the damn Vulcan ears on, kisses him along his jaw and neck and ears and sucks and bites.

“So what are your kinks?” Chris asks as he feels his shirt being lifted off him and sees it being tossed to the side.

Zachary bites down hard on Chris’ shoulder causing him to yelp, mostly from shock, and Zach to chuckle. Chris really likes the way Zach’s breath feels against his skin.

“Well, I actually do have a daddy kink, to your benefit,” he says just as he swirls his tongue around one of Chris’s nipples and then sucks.

“O-oh! Okay, what else?”

Zach moves to the other nipple and says. “Rimming.”

Chris nods, looking down at Zach, his attention drawn to the pointy ears. “Yeah, rimming, okay. Daddy and rimming. That works. Any more?”

Zach looks up at Chris and smirks. “No more we can do in this trailer.” He kisses Chris once. “What about you, princess? Do you like pet names like that? Or do you prefer darling? Sweetie?” Chris licks his lips as his eyes are caught in Zach’s gaze. “Or even… Captain?” Chris mewls as Zach sits on his lap. “Do you have a thing for pointed ears?” Chris blushes and Zach grins. “I noticed you looking at them earlier. Would you like me to use my Spock voice? Does that get you off?” 

Chris can’t reply because Zach starts moving his hips in circles, causing pressure on his already hard dick. Zach is giving him a fucking lap dance! He lets out a whine. “Zach, please.”

“It isn’t Zach to you, Chris. I thought we established this.” 

Chris’ throat is suddenly dry and his voice is hoarse. “Please, daddy,” he says, barely audible.

Zach furrows his eyebrows. “What was that?”

“Please, daddy!”

Zach grins and stops moving, standing up. “Stand up.” Chris did so. “Take off your jeans and boxers.” Chris did so, standing across from Zach who was eyeing him head to toe. Chris felt his face grow hot. Why did Zach make him feel this way? “Now on your hands and knees.”

Chris does what he said and wonders if he had any lube. Probably not. 

Zach kneads Chris’ ass like bread dough, pinching it, slapping it. Chris tries not to make a sound, but the slaps keep getting harder and harder and Chris is biting his lip and as soon as he thinks he can’t take it anymore, Zach stops, spreads his cheeks open, and licks a firm stripe from his hole to his balls. Chris mewls.

“Do you like that princess?” Zach asks.

Chris can feel his breath, and nods. “Yes, daddy.”

Zach does it again and again before actually probing the blonde’s hole with his tongue. He feels the muscles clench and rubs Chris’ leg. “Relax darling.” 

Chris does his best to relax, but it’s hard when you’re anticipating. Zach spits in his hole and licks and nips the ring of muscle, trying to stretch it out. Little whines come out of Chris’ mouth, making Zach do it more and more. Chris can feel his orgasm coming, his breath hitching and getting heavier. Zach can sense it too, so he stops, pulling away, his lips red.

Chris turns his head to look at Zach, frowning. “Wh-Why’d you stop?”

“You are only allowed to come on my dick.” Zach smirks. That smug bastard.

The actor hears a rip of a package, probably a condom, as Zach aligns himself up with Chris’ hole. “Just tell me if you need me to stop, okay darling?” Chris nods.

He bites his lip. It isn’t his first time with a man, but it certainly has been a while since the last time he did it. He can feel the stretch and lets out a cry. He feels Zach stop. “I’m o-okay.” Zach peppers kisses along his back before continuing. The pain keeps getting stronger and stronger, though, and he actually feels a tear run down his face.

“Are you okay, Chris?” Zach asks, concerned.

“G-give me a sec.” Chris quickly wipes the tear away and sniffles. “Continue.”

Zach bottoms out and nips at Chris’ shoulder. “You’re doing so good, baby. So good for daddy.”

Chris whines at the praise. Zach slowly pulls out a little and pushes back in, making the man under him gasp. He does it again and Chris whines. Zach grins as he moves in and out getting faster and going harder.

Chris felt like he was being ripped apart, but it felt so good, so very good, when Zach hit his spot. He whines and moans and groans and gasps. “M-more d-daddy, ple-ease!” He needs his orgasm quick. He feels like he is going to burst.

Zach’s breathing grows labored, grunts of pleasure emits from him. Chris is so slick and warm and tight and his; Chris is all his and no one can have him. He has claimed him. He feels the clenching of muscles tightening around him and that is enough to make him come.

“Z-Zach! Daddy! Fuck!” Chris cries out coming right after Zach does, all over the trailer carpet. Shit.

He collapses onto the floor, in his own come, as Zach pulls out of him. “Fuck, Chris,” he breathes as he helps the limp man onto the couch. “Let me help you clean up.” Zach stands up and returns with a wet paper towel. He cleans Chris up, who is groggy and tired.

“Can I sleep here?” mumbles Chris.

Zach grins and kisses his forehead. “We aren’t due on set for another hour, so go ahead, princess.”

Chris lies down and Zach puts a blanket on top of him. “You’re gonna keep calling me that, aren’t you?”

“Yep, as long as you call me daddy.”

“Fuck you.”

“I just did.”


End file.
